


Static

by missbecky



Category: WALL-E (2008)
Genre: Alternate Ending, Angst, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-11
Updated: 2012-08-11
Packaged: 2017-11-11 22:14:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/483438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missbecky/pseuds/missbecky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An alternate ending to the film.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Static

There is much to be done in order to make Earth a suitable home for the Humans again. A lot of work for everyone, but especially for her. She flies for hours, searching for growing plants, for soil suitable for farming, for whatever her specific directive is that day. She is glad for the work, glad for the long days, glad that she is not followed.

At night she returns alone to the _Axiom_ , where they all say her name right.

She doesn't soar over the looming piles of trash. She hasn't been near the truck in over seventeen thousand hours. Not since she flew away for the last time.

She has only seen him once since then. He looked up at her, just the way she remembered, and her hopes rose again, but his new directive deemed her uninteresting, and so he turned away and resumed working.

 _There's nothing we can do_ , the Captain said, and she knows he is right. Some things are beyond repair. There is only static now, where once there was music and laughter.

Sometimes she thinks about erasing her memory. She would be like him, then.

It would be easier if she could forget.

END


End file.
